Scaffolds of a type which are used at construction sites or the like typically have vertical and horizontal members attached together and at least one floor elevated above the ground for supporting workers and for supporting tools and other materials to be used by such workers.
Since there are often people working on the ground or below the elevated platform of the scaffold, there have been many accidents caused by workers on the platform which inadvertently knock objects off of the floor of the scaffold. Because there are often workers below, these tools or other objects can, of course, land on someone working below, thereby injuring them. Since this problem is a longstanding one, toe boards have been devised for solving the problem. These toe boards generally consist of something that extends from the elevated floor of the scaffold to a few inches above the floor so that when workers thereon drop something or scoot things around with their feet, these tools or objects or other items will not drop off of an edge of the elevated floor.
Various types of clamps have been devised for attaching these toe boards to a scaffold. Also, panels, resembling a fence or the like with guard rails sometimes include a lower toe board section and then these guard rails or panels are connected together, one on each edge of the elevated platform. Certain toe boards are made of a specified length and therefore are not adjustable.
One of the problems with the prior art is that the solutions tend to be quite expensive and not necessarily universal in their application. Consequently, there is a need for a toe board attaching apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned problems.